


Return To The Isle

by Cori573



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cori573/pseuds/Cori573
Summary: Written before the second book (amazingly named before I knew about it)Mal and her friends are trying to enjoy their new lives in Auradon but the kids return to the Isle to "tie up loose ends" and they may run into more trouble than they bargained for.





	1. What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, after the movie came out and thought I'd share it.

Mal tossed her laptop aside and leaned back on her pillow, trying not to scowl. It had been  
three weeks since her boyfriend Ben, make that King Benjamin of Auradon, set off with his parents to journey the United Kingdoms in which he ruled; doing his new Kingly duties. This meant however that Mal had gone three weeks without seeing him once, the only conversation was over short emails.  
Mal subconsciously fingered the Beast ring around her neck, Ben had given it to her four weeks ago on the day of his Coronation, in fear that she might lose it somehow, she strung it around her neck instead. There was no way she was going to lose it, it was the ring Ben got from his father.  
Evie looked up from the dress she was sewing to watch her friend. It was a rare sight to see Mal looking so sad, she was use to her brooding. “Did Ben push back the date again?” She asked shaking her friend from her thoughts.  
Mal looked over at her, green eyes flashing. “Yeah, looks like he won't be back in time to see us off for the week.” He was suppose to be back last week but kept adding days to the stay. Auradon Prep was having a week off for some holiday Mal didn't remember or care to. She herself had decided, although had many better offers, to head back to the Isle of the Lost to get more of her things and pack away her mother's castle.  
Four weeks ago her mother's greed got the best of her and she had shrunk to the size of the love in her heart, which turned out to be the size of a small lizard, Mal would have thought it would have not even existed at all. There was nothing more she did not want to do than go back to the Isle of the Lost, but it was something that needed to be done, and it was only a week, she could survive that.  
Mal's four friends Evie, Jay, and Carlos had also decided to join her on her journey back to the Isle but she knew they were only doing it for her, so she wouldn't have to go alone. Real friendship was willingly going back to that horrible place, being under the control of their parents once again just so she didn't have to be alone.  
Mal slid from her princess themed bed that she hated the look of and went to her closet. When she had first got here she brought some of her clothing but not a lot because they were not meant to stay long, but over the last few months Evie had made her many different outfits in every shade of purple she could imagine. She ran her hands along the clothing, figuring out what it is she wanted to wear for the day. She settled for a dark purple shirt and a wine colored leather jacket that was splashed with green on the sleeves. Her clothing options had lightened since her time in Auradon but not that much, she pulled on her worn combat boots and mauve skinny jeans. “I guess we better get going, I'm sure Fairy Godmother wouldn't be pleased if we were late to class.”  
Evie finished the last few stitches on her Sapphire colored sun dress and pulled it free from her work station, her new outfit for the day. Both girls marched off to the bathroom to get dressed for a day full of preppy school kids.

 

Mal closed her green and purple tagged locker that read Long Live Evil. Even after the whole thing with her mother, she couldn't bring herself to change it, it was still apart of her. She shoved her morning classes books back into the locker and grabbed her afternoon ones, she still had some reading to do over lunch before her next class.  
Mal sat down at her usual table under a large oak tree in the middle of the luscious green lawn. Even though in the few month they had been here, all of the Isle kids had found new friends and new interests they all still hung out every day. Mal was quickly joined by Evie and Doug, who were talking about their chemistry class, which Mal understood none of. Jay and Carlos were standing with the kids from the tourney team but were turning and making their way to the table. Jay stopped a second to say hello to Audrey, someone who was not yet welcome in Mal's company even though she no longer loathed the girl.  
It would be a bit of an understatement to say that Mal had been a bit of a sour mood today. The email she received that morning from Ben had been the third time he had pushed the date he was suppose to be back at Auradon Prep. Mal would never admit it out loud but she missed the honey-brown haired King, she had gotten use to seeing him every day that when he went away to travel she had been going through serious withdrawal. Jay's tray slamming on the table brought her back and reminded her that she still had three pages of text to read. “Anyone else dreading Friday?” He asked while pulling his long hair out of the way of his food.  
Carlos's face paled with in seconds. There would be a car waiting for them Friday morning to take them back to the Isle, and one coming to pick them back up next Friday to return them to school. “It is only two days away, Jane said she would take care of Dude for me while we're away.” He swallowed hard.  
Mal didn't miss the look on Evie's face either. “You guys still have time to say you're not going. Fairy Godmother said she would make arrangements for you all in case you change your mind.” She said stabbing her food with more force than she intended, she hated feeling responsible for her friends having to go back to that place.  
“No way,” Jay said trying to sound more cheerful, but failing. “And let you reek all that havoc on your own? I'm sure there are a few kids who tried to step up and take our place, one we will rightfully steal back.” He gave a smile that had her more convinced and all the Villain kids gave a small laugh.  
Doug looked between them. “Are you sure that is such a good idea? I don't think Ben will...” He stopped short when Evie shot him a look. “I mean I'm sure you'll be fine.” He managed to squeak out.  
Mal had noticed sometime last week her friends had stopped mentioning Ben as much as possible, another pang of guilt waved through her. “Don't worry Doug, we won't get ourselves in anymore trouble.” She lied easily, old habits and all that.  
He nodded looking relieved. “Did you guys hear about the Feast they are throwing tonight?” Classes had been canceled on Friday and were cut short on Thursday, and that wasn't enough for these people. “Tonight after school, they are having a feast to celebrate the day that King Beast and Queen Belle met, that is why we get the week off, because it was on the same day that King Beast united the States of Auradon.” He said it so informatively that it reminded Mal of when they met and he was to show them to their rooms.  
Mal also didn't miss the looks that ran across the table when the name of the royal family. “You don't have to flinch every time someone around school mentions Ben or his family.” Mal said out loud to them. They all gave her a sheepish look. “I'm not going to like curse an entire kingdom just because Ben has been away for a few weeks, it's not the end of the world.” Mal stood, closing her books and picking up her food. “If you will excuse me I have three more pages to read before next period.” She turned and walked away as fast as she could before anyone noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

Mal slammed her tray into the waiting holder in front of her. She hated herself for being weak enough to want to cry, just because she wanted to be good, doesn't mean she had to be weak. She took a moment to collect herself, shoving all those feelings she didn't want to feel in the back of her mind, just like she did every day on the island. Mal marched over to the nearest table and flipped to the page she left off on, reading it as thoroughly as she could, she was trying to actually do good in school.  
As she was trying to let the words sink in, her hands automatically went to her necklace, feeling the ridges of the beast that made its front. It was another thing that she hated that she did, it made her feel better reminding herself that Ben wasn't a dream, that she really was in Auradon.  
The very cheerful bell signaling the end of lunch sounded above Mal's head, she sighed loudly and closed her book, knowing she hadn't gotten any farther than where she started. She made her way off to her next class.


	2. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through this story there are some subtle references to the first book in case something confuses anyone.

Mal was seriously trying to ignore the blue haired girl bouncing on the balls of her feet at the end of her bed. “I said no Evie.” The words should have made the girl's face fall but it didn't.  
She swung around the bed post and sat down on the side of Mal's bed. “Come on Mal, it is going to be the party of the semester. All those princes dressed up in their finest, the dancing, the dresses.” Evie emitted an ear piercing sequel of excitement.  
Mal looked up from her drawing and gave her a curious look. “Don't you have like a boyfriend?” She said tapping her pencil on the side of her mouth with a fake thinking face.  
Evie waved her hand in the air. “Oh please, Doug knows how much I love the elegance of a party. I would never think to look at another guy, except to take notes on his outfit.” She reached forward and grabbed Mal's hands, to which she tried not to pull away. “Come on Mal you've been sulking in your room since Ben left, you need to get out and have fun before we go back to the Isle.”  
Mal looked into Evie pleading blue eyes. She wasn't going to admit she had been sulking in her room, even if it was true. The purple haired girl rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to win this argument. “Fine,” She managed through clenched teeth. “But I'm out of there in an hour.”  
The second she said she regretted it. Evie jumped from the bed squealing again, but this time started rambling about eye-shadows, eye-liners, and various other makeup that made Mal cringe. She had no idea what she had just got herself into.

Within a half hour, both girl were dressed, plucked and ready for the party. Mal dressed in lilac colored dress that flowed down just past her knees, she slipped on a violet cardigan as soon as it was approved by Evie. The blue haired girl had to wrestle the combat boots out of Mal's grasp as she shoved some flats at her, she also managed to allow Evie to let her keep her hair down but that didn't stop her from attacking her with a curler.  
Evie's outfit was more princess like than Mal's. A navy colored gown that would have touched the floor if it were not for her midnight blue heels adding a few inches to the girl's height. Her poison apple necklace hung from her neck as per usual, and her long blue hair was swept up into a perfect bun on the top of her head.  
Mal was standing by the door, ready to get to the party so she could leave. Evie on the other hand was checking herself out in the mirror for the tenth time in the last ten minutes, fiddling over her hair and makeup for as long as Mal would allow before she threatened to throw the girl's compact out the window.  
A knock (more like a boom) sounded on the girl's door, Mal forced it open to glare at who was on the other side. Jay stood there beaming, wearing the same jacket he wore the night of Ben's coronation. He stepped through the door and clapped his hands. “Who is ready to party.” After he stepped out of the way, Carlos and Doug came into view. Carlos in a black and white checkered suit with red around the collar, Doug in a simple suit but the gleam in Evie's eyes told Mal she didn't care about the simplicity, must be love.  
Mal didn't bother closing the door because they were going to walk right back out, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Not me, but I guess that doesn't matter.” She said more to herself but Jay gave her an empathetic smile. He knew how much she hated parties, she could count on one hand how many parties she had been to, in the last year it had only been two and one was Ben's coronation, the other was one of her own making...kind of.  
Jay had grabbed Carlos by the shoulders and moved him back out in the hallway. Doug, like the gentleman he was, held out his arm for Evie to grab, a pang of something surged through Mal but she suppressed it before she could figure out what it was. As everyone lead the way out the door, Mal closed the door behind her, wishing she was on the other side of it.

The lawn where they usually ate lunch was decked out in every way possible. There was a large stage in the center of the lawn, and a band was already setting up. Lights hung in rows through the entire field, illuminating everything as if it were day time. Mal didn't even want to begin to think of all the people who had to spend their afternoon making this happen, it was almost like magic. As per usual feast for the royals, a large table that seemed to stretched for what seemed like miles, held every food, drink, and dessert that Mal could think of, it was more food than she was use to seeing.  
They were early for the party but there were still a lot of kids that filed in before them, but Mal could still hear Evie complaining about being fashionably late. Mal didn't care about being early or late, she just wanted to get her obligatory hour over with so she could go back to her room, after all they did still have school tomorrow, even if it was cut short.  
Jay and Carlos wasted no time grabbing a plateful of food each, they stood by the table while they ate so they could pick up extras while they shoved their faces full. Mal grabbed a plate too, but her's wasn't nearly as full, she wasn't in the mood to shovel all the marvelous foods she could in her mouth while she could. She did however grab a few plump strawberries and a pool of chocolate to dip it in.  
From where she stood she could see Evie and Doug dancing to the sound the band had started to play, one thing Mal hated as much as parties was dancing, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she didn't know how...well almost nothing.  
She was perfectly fine just standing at the edge of the food table, hiding in the shadows of the party.   
A finger tapped her shoulder from behind but she didn't bother turning. “I hope whatever it is you wanted was worth losing a finger over.” She said trying to keep her eyes on the party.  
“Getting the attention of a beautiful girl alone at a party is well worth the risk.” Said a familiar voice playfully.  
Mal turned to see the boy, honey-brown hair brushed perfectly as if the animals in the forest had done it for him, perfect smile reaching up to his light eyes. “Ben?” Mal dropped her plate on the ground in shock, he was as handsome as the first time she saw him, in her dream. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck before she could be sure she wasn't dreaming. The warmth from his body increased as he put his arms around her waist to bring her closer. “I thought you weren't coming back until Saturday?” She said over his shoulder.  
They parted far enough to be able to look in each others faces, absorbing what they could. Ben's smile hadn't fallen and Mal could feel one of her own start to form on her lips. “I wanted to surprise you.” His hands moved from her waist to her arms.  
Mal's did the same so she could get a better look at him. “King Ben, did you lie?” She said trying to sound serious but failing.  
Ben gave a laugh. “It is easier to lie over email than to your face.” She laughed along with him. “Besides I didn't want to miss the look on your face.” He gave her one more quick hug. “Dance with me.”  
Mal's face fell, she was starting to have flash backs from the Isle. “What?” She asked trying to hid the waver in her voice.  
“Come on Mal.” He said tracing his hands down her arms. “Just one dance, I promise it won't be too painful.” Before she could argue more he dragged her away to the dance floor, even though they were on the edge of the floor she could still see people passing looks.  
Ben pulled her close and tried to lead her in the dance only for her to step on his toes. Mal was more embarrassed than angry, but when she back away and threw down her hands she seemed to be. “I can't do this.”  
She tried to leave but Ben grabbed her arm, her piercing green eyes found his and he didn't miss the patches of pink forming on her cheeks. He pulled her back once again. “Let's try this.” He said pulling her close enough that her feet touched his, he lead her by the small of her back so her feet were on top of his. He lead her in small circles around the small area, she felt the heat in her cheeks grow. “See,” He said against her ear. “Not all that painful.” She could hear the smile in his voice.  
Mal wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. “I missed you.” There was more feeling behind those words than she cared to admit.  
Ben's arms tightened around her waist. “I missed you too.” He sounded like he just lifted a weight off his chest. Mal allowed herself, for once, to get lost in the party.


	3. Dinner With The Parents

“You want me to what?” Mal asked the honey-brown haired boy she was sitting next to at breakfast. It was the morning after the feast and she tried not to mentally count down that she would be returning to the Isle of the Lost tomorrow, but of course she did.  
Ben smiled at her, squeezing her hand, that was entwined with his. “I want you to have dinner with my parents and I, tonight.” When Mal made a face he continued. “They have been wanting to have this dinner with you since the coronation, and you'll be leaving for the Isle tomorrow.” Now it was his turn to make the face, he made it very clear in his emails that he wasn't exactly over the moon at her decision to return home for the week but he didn't elaborate.  
“Exactly,” Mal said while taking another bite of her oatmeal. “It is my last night in Auradon for a whole week, and it is not like I am the one your parents would have picked for you to date. I mean I'm no Audrey.” She said while finding the princess in the crowded, perfect curls to match her perfect smile, it was like the sun followed her around just to light her way.  
Ben followed her gaze to his ex-girlfriend and sighed. “I chose you Mal, and besides my parents have no say in who I date, and mom wasn't exactly all for Audrey.” He used his free hand to turn Mal's head back to him, meeting her eyes. “Just one night, one dinner. You can prove to them how amazing you are.” Mal just kept looking at him. “Besides you already earned some points with them from how you handled yourself at the coronation.”  
Mal gave a flat smile. “Some points isn't going to change the fact that I'm the daughter of the greatest villain they have ever seen.” Mal's oatmeal felt like cement in her throat. “What if I'm not what they want?” She tried not to sound choked up about it.  
Ben gave her his award winning smile, rubbing his thumb along her jaw line. “If they see just a fraction of what I do, then you'll have no problems.”  
Mal released a long breath. “Fine you win, I'll go, but there better be cake.” She was just trying to lighten the mood. There were about a thousand other things she would rather be doing then going to dinner with the most important family in Auradon, one of those things included only eating Slop for the rest of her days, but she was going to do it for Ben.  
Ben took a spoonful of his own oatmeal. “I'll make sure it is the best cake you ever tasted.” Mal took a moment to watch him shovel his food in his mouth before class, usually he would eat in his castle but he came to Auradon Prep early just to have breakfast with her. Mal envied that nice gestures and kindness came easy to him, most of the time she struggled with her own thoughts on how she should react to a situation. React one way and they are smiling at her like a child who had just completed a task for the first time, react another and it was like they expected horns to erupt from the sides of her head. Both responses gave her mixed feelings, normally she would be proud that anyone thought she could be devious like Maleficent, but now with this whole goodness thing she knew she wasn't suppose to take that look as a compliment.  
Ben looked over at her and she realized she was staring intently at him while she thought. Now slightly embarrassed she turned back to her oatmeal. She just wished she knew the right way to act, now with this dinner riding on her shoulders the day was going to be harder than she intended. Mal just had to keep herself in check. 

Although they had gotten an A in Remedial Goodness class, it did not mean they were done learning it. The four villain kids were upgraded to Application of Goodness 101, which is where they learn how to apply goodness in their everyday lives and in their community, and yes it is as boring as it sounds.  
The blue haired princess was standing at her desk arranging her papers into a neat pile to be handed over to the Fairy Godmother. She turned her head to the stomping of boots, the daughter of the great Maleficent was making her way over to Evie looking as if she just swallowed a spoonful of Slop. Her green eyes were practically bulging out of her head and she was walking as stiff as a board. “Mal,” She said in an alarmed whisper. “What is wrong?”  
Mal finally approached Evie and tried to breath. “Ben...he...he...” She couldn't get it out.  
Evie shot a look over her shoulder to make sure the other two weren't listening, they were too busy fighting over something. Evie pulled Mal by the arm over into the corner of the room. “Mal, breath, trust me blue is not your colour.” The joke seemed to relax her a bit. “Start from the beginning, what is wrong?”  
Mal took a deep breath. “Ben invited me to dinner...with his parents.” She stared at Evie waiting for an answer.  
“That's it?” Evie asked waiting for some other big bomb drop.  
Mal grabbed Evie's arms and squeezed them. “With his parents!” She hissed . “The former King and Queen of Auradon, I'm the daughter of the most hated villain in the land.” Her breathing picked up fast, she felt like she was on the edge of a panic attack.  
It was Evie's turn to grab Mal's arms. “You've met them before, and besides if they weren't okay with it they wouldn't have invited you to dinner.”  
“Those were a few short moments, and one didn't end well. What if they don't like me?” That was what Evie was looking for, Mal wasn't only afraid of meeting his parents, she was afraid that if they didn't like her then things would end with Ben.  
Evie looked into Mal's eyes. “Mal, if Ben likes you than I am sure that his parents will see what he does. And I'll spend the afternoon getting you ready. You just have to be you.” She rubbed her hands up and down Mal's arm to try and be comforting.  
Mal looked away. “Yeah that's what I'm afraid of.” She said more to herself, Evie opened her mouth to comment but Fairy Godmother came into the room and called the kids to their seats.

Mal sat patiently in front of Evie, as she had been for the last few hours. As soon as class had ended that day Evie dragged Mal back to their room and attacked her with various things.  
She had managed to calm down a lot since class this morning but she still wasn't looking forward to it at all, she already had it in her mind that they were already going to hate her and anything she was going to say was just going to make it a thousand times worse. “Earth to Mal.” Evie said waving her hand in front of her face.  
Mal snapped out of her trance and looked up at her friend. “What?” She asked.  
Evie smiled at her and shook her head. “I said it is okay for you to get up now.”  
“Oh,” She said as Evie helped her to her feet. Evie walked her over to a mirror. She wore a dress not much different than the one she wore on her first date with Ben (She had been wearing those a lot lately). And Evie had swept her hair up into a small bun near the top of her head. As always Evie had used makeup to highlight her features without it looking like she was wearing much makeup at all. “Wow E, I look...”  
“Amazing.” Evie finished with a tooth filled grin. She began smoothing out pieces of Mal's hair that weren't to her liking. “Now all you have to do is show them the beauty that I know is on the inside.” She said giving Mal's shoulders a squeeze of encouragement.  
“Thanks E,” She said turning around to give her a small hug.  
Evie pulled back and handed her a tube of lip gloss, explaining how to apply it when needed which Mal ignored all of but took it with a smile and placed it in the small purple bag hanging off her shoulder.  
A knock on the door stopped Mal's heart, she wasn't sure she was ready for this but Evie pushed her toward the door. Mal turned the knob and pulled the door open, the second she saw Ben most of her worries evaporated with his smile. “You look amazing.” He told her.  
“Doesn't she?” Evie practically squealed from behind her.  
Ben looked her in the eyes. “Are you ready?”  
Some of those worries snapped back to her. “As ready as I'm going to be.” She managed to choke out. Ben took a step closer and took her by the hand, leading her out the door and into the hall.

There was a car waiting for them at the entrance of the school and she allowed herself to be dragged into it by Ben. They sat side by side in the middle of the car, hands still entwined, Mal rested her head on his shoulder. “What if they hate me?” She whispered.  
Ben's thumb started to rub the side of her hand. “There is no doubt in my mind that they will see the good in you that I do.” She felt his lips press a kiss on the top of her head. “You already showed them that you can be good, that you want to be good. Now they just want to get to know the girl I fell in love with.” Mal felt herself start to smile, she never realized how powerful those words were before she heard them from Ben, even though she knew she had strong feelings for him, love was still a foreign concept to her.  
For the rest of the ride to the castle, they sat in silence, enjoying the company of the other.

Although Mal had seen the Beast Castle from afar, she could definitely say it was more impressive up close. It was the largest castle in all the land, towers on every corner, a large wall surrounding the whole thing, and their blue and yellow colors plastered everywhere.   
Ben didn't let go of her hand even as the exited the car, and if it were up to Mal she wouldn't let got the entire night but she knew that was a little far fetched. A well dressed man awaited them at the car door, Mal had seen him enough to identify him as Lumiere, the King's most important servant. He bowed slightly at them as they got out of the car, it was not something Mal was use to. She gave him a weird look as he lead them to the castle doors, she knew it was his job but considering she could see the doors from miles away, it wasn't like they couldn't find them themselves.  
Lumiere opened the door for them and gestured with his arm for them to walk through. They very first thing that Mal saw was Ben's parents waiting for them in the entrance. Belle dressed up in a beautiful yellow dress that would make Evie star struck, and King Beast who was dressed in his usual blue suit embroidered with a crown, just like Ben wears. Mal wished she inherited her mother's ability to shift sizes because if she could, she would be shrinking herself right now.  
Ben stepped forward, dropping Mal's hand, which she didn't like all that much. “Mother, Father, you remember Mal.” He said motioning for her to move forward.  
Mal took a step and gave a slight dip, her hand finding Ben's arm automatically. “It is nice to see you again.” She said trying to not make the shake in her voice noticeable.  
Belle gave her a warm smile, one that matched that of her son, something she was not used to seeing from a mother. “Mal, it is very nice to see you again.”  
“Yes,” Beast said with a award winning smile. “Nice to see you again.”  
The room went silent for a second, Ben made eye contact with his mother and they seemed to share a short conversation with their eyes. “Well,” Belle said breaking the silence. “Why don't we make our way to the dinner table.” Beast and Belle turned around, leading the way for them.  
Ben's hand found Mal's on his arm and rubbed it as they walked. “You're doing great.” He whispered to her as they walked to the dinner table.

The table was smaller than she expected. Mal always figured that there would have been a table that stretched a mile in a large room, but instead there was a table fit for about eight people in a considerably small room, covered with blue and yellow cloths. “It is the family table.” Ben told her as if reading her thoughts. “We only use the big one for dinner parties.” Mal nodded, she figured that her vision of the three of them spread about a large table was silly, but then again it was something her mother would have done.  
A small group of servants waited to seat the family, but both Beast and Ben opted to seat their women, then allow the servants to seat them. As soon as they were seated, four others came out of no where to place a plate of salad in front of each person at the table, again not something Mal was use to, she usually just stole her food from the markets.  
Beast waited a whole two count to start the conversation, or as Mal liked to put it, interrogation. “So Mal I hear you and your friends have chosen to return to the Isle of the Lost for your week off school.”  
Mal didn't miss the looks he got from both his wife and son. “Dad, I thought we weren't going to talk about that tonight.” Ben said tightly, they had obviously discussed it before hand.  
Beast looked to his son. “I am just curious Ben, after all the talk of wanting to be good and the first chance they get, the kids choose to go back to the island.” He took a bite of salad.  
Ben opened his mouth to argue but Mal stopped him. “It's fine Ben,” His eyes found her's from across the table, giving an apologetic look. “I have chosen to go back only to take care of the castle. There are goblins to fire, furniture to cover, valuables to lock up. It is not like my mother will be going home anytime soon.” A wave of awkwardness passed over them. “I left quite a few things at home before I came here, I wasn't planning on liking it here. My friends however are going back so I don't have to go alone. I'm going back to an empty house, they are going back to angry parents, I feel bad for them but it is not something I can talk them out of...I've tried.” She saw the visible regret on Beast's face, clearly not the answer he thought she was going to give.  
Belle gave her a sad smile. “I'm sure that was a hard decision to make.”  
Mal shrugged. “There is no one else to do it.” She shoved more salad in her mouth.  
“Why don't we move on to another subject.” Ben interjected, which she was thankful for but she didn't have hope for the rest of the conversation.  
Belle sat up straighter. “What a great idea Ben.” People moved in to take their salad plates and bring in the main course of the best steak and vegetables in the land. “What are your interest Mal, I'm sure you know Ben and I enjoy books, do you like reading?”  
Again Mal shrugged. “There wasn't much to read on the island, it was all things people threw away. No one reads much outside of class, we find other things to occupy our time.” Like stealing, tormenting, and just generally being evil.  
“What do you like to do these days.” Beast asked, clearly seeing where the last statement was going.  
Mal took a bite of her food to keep from having to answer right away. It was the best food she had ever tasted, which was saying something considering how much food she had consumed since coming to Auradon, the flavors exploded in her mouth. “I like hanging with my friends. Evie likes chemistry and sewing, Jay is into tourney as I am sure you know, Carlos like taking care of Dude and tinkering with anything mechanical.” She took another bite. “As long as I'm with them I'm having fun.”  
“Mal is good at art.” Ben interrupted after taking a drink from his glass. “You should see some of the drawing she has done.”  
“I think we already have.” Beast commented. “I remember seeing a tagged locker at the school.” Mal felt her cheeks heat, she had since changed the wording on her locker from Long Live Evil, to just saying Mal now, but it was still surrounded by the purple and green flames around it.  
Ben gave a nervous chuckle. “Well her talents extend beyond that.” She flashed him a look while taking a drink from her own glass.  
Belle tried to save the conversation. “I'm sure it is, and we will have to see it one day.” Mal was glad that Belle seemed to be trying her best to make this dinner go well, even though she was sure it was uncomfortable for her to be sitting with a villains kid at her table. Not that Beast wasn't trying but he was the one making it seem more like an interrogation than a conversation.  
Mal felt like she couldn't hold it in anymore, all worries and fear that had been weighing on her all day. There was nothing she wanted to do than to impress Ben's parents but she didn't know how, she was sure Ben wouldn't dump her just because his parents didn't like her but she didn't want to have to go around with the knowledge that they didn't like her. “Can I say something?” She asked looking around at them all.  
They all looked confused but Belle answered her. “Of course you can.” She said it sweetly but also like she was waiting for Mal to throw a fit and break something.  
Mal put down her fork but refused to meet any of their gazes, instead she looked at the middle of the table. “It has been hard for me since I've come to Auradon. My mother raised me to think things like love and kindness were stupid human emotions and we were weak if we felt them. All my life I worked toward just trying to make her proud which as I am sure you can guess involved not so good things.” She paused for a breath. “I struggle a lot with how I'm use to acting and how I know I should react now that I am in Auradon. I may not get it right all the time but I'm trying, and...” She looked up and make eye contact with all of them, finally resting on Ben. “I really do want to be good. I just hope you will be patient with me while I learn.”  
The room was silent, not even a scrap of a fork rung through the air. Finally Belle's voice spoke up. “We know that, and we are glad you are trying.” Mal met her look, she was giving her a motherly smile, something she wasn't use to seeing from anyone directed at her.  
“We invited you here as a gesture that we do know you are trying, this is us trying to make you more comfortable in our lives.” Beast added.  
Mal looked between them again, warmth started spreading through her, again, not something she was use to feeling but it was a feeling she liked. “Thank you.” She told them.  
Ben smiled up at her, like it was a seal of approval. The rest of the dinner went along with a much lighter feeling then it started with. Mal got the idea she just might be able to get use to this...having a family. 

Mal gave an involuntary shiver, the nights were getting colder by the day and she hadn't thought to bring a jacket. Ben shrugged his coat off and placed it over her shoulders. They were walking side by side through the rose garden, Ben said he had something to show her after dinner. “You impressed them you know.” Ben said to her as they walked farther into the maze of flowers.  
Mal looked over at him, the light of the castle behind them illuminating the crown around his head. “Did I?” She knew she must have relieved some doubt from their minds but impress them, that she didn't believe.  
Ben gave a smile, he continued to lead the way with his hands behind his back. “I don't think they expected the speech, but I know their faces, you impressed them, and me.” Mal tried not to let that go to her head. Ben looked up as if he heard something in the distance, he moved behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. “Just a few more step.” He said into her ear. Mal's hands found his wrists for support, taking one step at a time. “Are you ready.” His voice danced in her head. She nodded her head excitedly.  
Ben removed his hand to reveal a city of lights. Tiny bulbs of light danced over head of the center of the rose garden, royal blue blanket spread over the grass. A small basket of treats, including a bowl of deep red strawberries, and two glasses with a bottle of something beside them. “It's amazing.” That was all her brain could come up with at the moment.  
Ben lead her onto the blanket and sat down next to her. “It took the better part of my afternoon but it was worth it.” He said smiling more now.  
Mal gave him a curious look. “You did this by yourself?” It was not something she would believe.  
Ben began pouring the clear drink into the glasses. “Most of it, Lumiere helped me with the lights, it was harder than I thought to set up. The food came from the kitchens but besides that, yes I did it myself.” He handed her a glass.  
Mal took a sip from her glass and looked over at Ben. “I'm impressed King Ben.”  
Ben took a drink from his own glass as well. “Somethings are worth doing yourself, especially if it is for a beautiful girl.” He said looking into her eyes.  
Mal gave a small half smile. “It sucks that you just got back and I already have to leave.” She said while looking up into the night sky.  
Ben scooted closer to her on the blanket. “I wish I could go with you, I've always wondered what it was like on the Isle.”  
Mal gave him a sharp look. “The Isle of the Lost is no place for any resident of Auradon, let alone the King they have come to hate.”  
Ben could hear the bitterness in her voice. “I didn't mean to offend you Mal, it is just for as long as I could remember I use to look out the window and just wonder what it was like over there.”  
Mal could blame him too much, she had also done that as well, wondering what it was like on the other side. “If I were you I would check that curiosity, it is not somewhere you should ever go.” Her voice was softer now but it still had that sharpness to it, demanding, commanding. “I really wish I didn't have to go.” Mal hated to think she gave a small inkling of any emotion for Maleficent but her mother was still her mother and Mal had a responsibility to that place.  
As Mal sighed, Ben closed the rest of the gap between them moving his arm around Mal's waist to pull her close. His warmth hit her first, then every inch of her relaxed into him, resting her head on Ben's shoulder. Ben used his free hand to move the strands of her purple hair that had fallen out, behind her ear and then he dragged his fingers down the side of her face. “I love you.” He whispered, the words coming out in a small cloud from his lips. He kissed the top of her head then rested his on her's. Ben knew she would say it back, she wasn't ready for that, he just had to make sure she knew how he felt.  
Mal let a smile form on her lips, she closed her eye to enjoy his warmth. She allowed herself to remember this feeling, to remember his embrace, his words, and the feeling behind this word called love. Mal was sure of one thing, she didn't want tomorrow to come.


	4. Back To The Isle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I am posting the chapters when I feel like re-reading them and proof reading... so like every couple of hours.

A small crowd gathered around the limo. It was just past ten in the morning and the four villain kids were about to set off back to the Isle of the Lost, none of them were happy about it. They however were not alone, besides the driver who was already behind the wheel, after loading the luggage into the trunk; they were also joined by Ben, Doug, Jane (who was here to take Dude), and to Mal's great surprise Audrey. At first she thought the princess had just come to see Jay off, and although she was sure that was a big part of it, the girl was actually civil and said goodbye to all the kids, but not in the happy way Mal thought she was going to.  
Mal stood with Ben slightly away from the group, Ben wanted one more private good bye. He hugged Mal fiercely, and when he pulled back he didn't let go of her arms. “It is only a week.” He said trying to sound encouraging but Mal wasn't falling for it. “Just try and stay out of trouble.” He said moving his hands up her arms in an attempt at a comforting gesture.  
Mal gave a weak smile, she reached up to tilt his crown off skew. “Back at you, don't go and make any sidekicks angry.” Ben rolled his eyes, he should have never told her that story.  
Someone behind them cleared their throat, bringing the couple out of their little bubble. Evie stood there looking kind of awkward to have interrupted them. “It's time to go.” She said, Mal gave a quick glance around, Carlos had already handed Dude off to Jane.  
Mal turned back to Ben and gave him one last hug before stepping out of his reach. “One week.” She said as if it was a promise, he nodded and stepped into line with the others.  
One by one the villain kids slipped into the back of the limo and watched as the door closed behind them, they all kept up the smiles until they pulled away from the school. Mal watched out the window, keeping her eyes on Ben until he became nothing but a dot on the horizon, only then did she turn around to the others. They must have been doing the same because they all seemed to find each others faces at the same time. No one said a word, kind of like if they didn't speak then it might not be real. One week. Mal told herself. You only have to last one week. She hoped that would be enough to keep her on the straight and narrow. That wasn't all she was concerned about, Mal herself would be going home to an empty castle, but her friends would be going back to a home with controlling parents just itching to take advantage of them again, and it is not like they didn't see the coronation on TV. Mal crossed her legs and looked into each of their faces. Carols looked ready to faint, Jay was subconsciously nudging the bag of swiped goodies under his seat, as if they didn't notice it already. Evie looked the most calm but Mal could see her fingers tapping her mirror, ready at any second to check her reflection.   
“You know,” Mal started, startling everyone in the vehicle. “There is a lot of work to be done at Bargain Castle, it might take four people a few nights to do, that is if you aren't busy.” She was ready to give them any excuse to not be near their parents. “I know you will have to see your parents of course but...”  
“You didn't think we'd make you do it alone now did you.” Evie said smiling a bit, obviously catching the excuse.  
Smile rounded the faces in the car, everyone catching on. “Yeah, I am great at cleaning.” Carlos said.  
They all gave a nervous laugh, trying to keep calm in their situation. “We're going to be in so much trouble when we get back.” Evie practically whispered.  
Mal fingered the ring around her neck. “Thank you,” They all looked over at her. “What you think I don't know why you are all going back?” She sat up more straight. “We stick together, it is the only way we're going to make it through this week. I am not joking, if you guys want to stay at my place, one last week to shut down our old lives. Our futures are waiting for us back in Auradon, and we can't forget that.” They all nodded, not to long ago they were making the same kind of promise, but for a different reason. Rotten to the core. Mal just hoped they weren't as rotten as they thought they once were.

Mal convinced the driver to let them off just on the other side of the barrier, right outside of town. She didn't want them to have to ride into the middle of town in a fancy limo, she knew they all had been watching the coronation and she knew what they were all going to think, and maybe they were right. Luckily he listened to her and dropped them off outside of town and they all watched him drive back over the barrier. At least they could walk into town and just hope they wouldn't be seen, Mal knew better though, they were too well known not to be noticed but she was still going to hope.  
The streets were just as she remembered, broken, dirty, and leftover, just like everything else on the island. The all had to make it to the heart of town, they were going to see if they could make it back to Mal's.

The news of the villain kids homecoming spread through the island faster than they expected. By the time the even got halfway to Bargain Castle they had a crowd of followers watching them. Mal turned to the crowd of small children following them, clearly not smart enough to hide like the other were. In her best Maleficent like impression she said. “Scram.” They took off in all different directions, many of them slamming into one another. Mal didn't even try and hide her sinister smile.  
Jay gave her a once over from his spot, clearly seeing the enjoyment on her face, this might be harder than they thought.

The group continued their stroll through the broken neighborhood, when they were stopped by a wall of minions. Mal looked up at them, they looked like the ones who worked in her mother's castle but she knew they weren't. They parted in the middle and none other than Evil Queen herself stepped out from behind them. “Evie!” She called throwing her arms open for a quick hug.  
Evie gave a fake smile and stepped into her mother's grasp. “Mother, what are you doing here?” She said through her teeth as if it was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to her.  
Evil Queen pulled back and make herself look taller. “How could I not see my dear daughter's return home? It would be wrong as the leader of the Isle of the Lost.”  
Mal's eyebrows shot up, she didn't miss the non subtle plug in. Then again she wasn't totally surprised that Evil Queen would have taken over in Maleficent's absence. Evil Queen seemed to notice Mal's look of amusement. “Mal, darling how is your mother?” Obviously the information of Maleficent's absence hadn't spread through the island, King Beast wanted it to be secret.  
Mal gave a fake smile like Evie but she made her's more obvious, mocking the woman. “EQ,” Mal called in the same sing song way she had. “She is fine, you know tiny and all.” She knew that much was caught on camera. “We're keeping her in a safe place in Auradon, though I am sure Beast is just itching to send her back.”  
She didn't miss the slight drain of color from her face. “What great news,”She said trying to sound enthusiastic. “Make sure to tell her I'm taking good care of the island while she is away.”  
“I'm sure she will be glad to hear it.” She gave a smirk. Mal turned to the others. “I guess this is where we part, remember what I said, I'll see you all later.” It took a few moments but Jay and Carlos slunk out into the shadows, heading to their homes. Mal gave Evie a quick arm squeeze then turned back to Evil Queen. “EQ, I'll see you around.” She faked a curtsy and skirted around the minions that were blocking her way.  
Mal pulled her hood up over her head and disappeared into the crowed. She took her old route back to Bargain Castle, no one even looked twice at her now that she was covered and not surrounded by the others. It took her no time at all to reach her old home.  
Mal looked up at the dark castle and sighed. She walked up to the front door and didn't even bother knocking, she pulled the wood door free and walked through the threshold.  
Darkness, nothing but darkness but then again she wasn't surprised, it was not much different from when Maleficent use to live here.  
Mal walked up the old cold stairwell to the second floor where her room was. It was like time had just stood still for the months she was in Auradon, well it is not like she thought her mother would have come into her room. Mal sat on the edge of her bed and looked around her quiet room. “Home, evil home.” She said in a bittersweet tone. This was the last place Mal wanted to be.


	5. The Markets

It had been a whole two days since Mal had been back in her mother's castle. She had already fired all of the goblins and other minions who remained in the castle, at least the ones who had not turned to Evil Queen's side.  
She had managed to spend almost the entire time hold up in the castle so she didn't have to go out and face the people she already knew were calling her soft, but that was Mal's problem, she didn't know if she could prove them wrong. Sure she wasn't going to be Fairy Godmother good but she had changed since her time in Auradon, or maybe she was just scared she hadn't.  
Her friends stopped by often, after the first day of obligatory family time, each one started showing up more and more, trying to find sanctuary from the island people and their parents. Eventually she was sure they would start staying with her for the remainder of their time.  
Mal shrugged into her old purple leather coat and walked toward the front door. Not that she wanted to leave but she had already eaten all of the food in the castle and was seriously starting to smell like the mold that grows between the bricks.  
She pulled open the wood door and had to shield her eyes from glint off a nearby mirror. Evie was standing a foot or so out the door checking her reflection, they were going to the markets together to gather supplies for a sleepover.  
Mal walked over to her blue haired friend. “Are the others coming?” The all were supposed to meet that morning.  
Evie finished fixing her hair and put her mirror away. “Yeah, they said they will just meet us at the markets. They have got...you know, things to do.” Mal knew what she meant, they needed to do chores for their parents. Mal nodded and she and Evie left for the markets, just hoping nothing was going to go wrong, but then again Mal never had much hope for anything.

The markets were loud and buzzing as usual. Villains had nothing better to do on a Sunday than hit the markets and shop for their evil plans and schemes. Mal crossed her arms over her chest, she was never one for crowds, let alone crowds full of people who probably despise her, and not in the way she usually liked.  
She watched both the Gastons run through the crowd to beat each other to the nearest food cart. Evie wanted to stop at a cart selling makeup but she was dragged away by Mal, who had her sights set on the table full of the least bruised fruit, she hated the Auradon ruined her pallet.  
Mal's fingers itched to grab the things she knew she could stuff in her pockets but she was using a lot of her strength not to take anything, sometimes the straight and narrow could bite.  
Jay appeared next to her, pockets already bulging with items she was sure he took off the carts. “What happened to being good Jay?” She whispered loud enough for only him to hear.  
Jay leaned against the cart Mal was shopping from. “Old habits die hard Mal.” He pointed over her shoulder.  
Mal's eyes found the spray painted outline on a wall, one she painted the other night when she couldn't sleep. Long Live Evil, was tagged in the middle of a Maleficent silhouette. It originally use to read Evil Lives, but she had changed the wording not too long before she left for Auradon, it had a better ring to it.  
Mal shrugged. “Keeping up appearances.” She was known for tagging the Isle.  
“Exactly.” Jay said, this was true, Jay was known best for stealing, then again so was she. Mal turned away from the table and shoved the browning apple into her pocket. Old habits die hard alright.

Carlos joined them shortly after they managed to buy (and steal) enough food for the next few days, as well as some things to occupy their time when they weren't busy covering Maleficent's endless furniture with sheets.  
They decided to stop off at the Slop Shop for some afternoon slop. Jay and Carlos went to the counter to get the slop from the goblins while Evie and Mal stayed with the bags, big crowds inspire itchy hands.  
Mal noticed that the boys decided to also get coffee for all of them, making four cup and four containers too much for two people, the goblins wouldn't provide carry trays for them, it is not like it was Auradon. Mal slid off the chair she was occupying to go grab a few things before Carlos tried to move and managed to drop everything.  
A few steps away from the table and a young girl walked right into Mal, knocking her shoulder a few inches. Mal grabbed her by the back of her black cloak, pulling her back. The girl's hood fell off and a mess of black hair spilled out from under it. “Watch where you are going.” She said with a snarl.  
The girl's small eyes widened in shock, stretching the tiny red heart marked under her right eye. “M-Mal, I'm s-sorry.” She stuttered.  
Mal peered into her face and shoved the girl away from her. “Get away from me before I make you sorry.” The second her fingers released the cloak the girl took off running, and didn't look back. “Stupid kid.” She mumbled to herself as she went to help her friends.  
Jay nodded in the direction the girl ran off in. “What was that all about?”  
Mal took two of the containers from Carlos. “Some brat who doesn't know how to look where they are going.”  
“Better be careful Mal, you're starting to sound like your old self.” He said nudging her shoulder as they walked.  
Mal nudged him back. “That might not be such a bad thing, at least while we are here.”  
Jay just shrugged.  
With less to carry, Carlos took some of the bags off Evie's hands so each of them could walk back to Bargain Castle without much trouble. He wondered if Mal was right, if they were better off pretending to be their old selves while on the island, something told him it wasn't the best idea.

Back at the castle the kids choked down their slop as they sheet covered yet another room filled with furniture, Mal just hoped they could get it done before the end of the week, it was easier now that the others were here.  
Mal was helping Evie put a sheet over a particularly large sofa that Mal knew was never used, actually come to think of it most of the furniture in the castle had never been used. Evie finished tying down her end of the sheet, when she was done she looked up at Mal. She went to turn, did a double take then just stared at her. “E,” Mal called waving her hand in front of Evie's face. “What is with the look?”  
Evie stared for another two count. “Mal where is your necklace?” She asked pointing.  
Mal's hand shot to her throat, feeling only her bare skin. She started searching the ground around her feet and even ripped off the sheet they had just placed on the sofa.  
Each one of them looked around the floor, it was the only room they had been in and they only just started covering the furniture. “When was the last time you remember having it?” Carlos asked. They all knew how important the necklace was to her.  
Mal stared at the floor, trying to remember. “I left with it on this morning, I remember fixing it before I left.”  
“I saw it on you at the markets.” Evie offered. “When we were at the sheet cart.”  
It was not like they specifically watched Mal's neck every minute. “I remember playing with it while you guys were in line at the Slop Shop.” It was a habit she had picked up, while she was thinking she usually played with it.  
Everyone stood thinking. “Didn't someone bump into you?” Jay asked looking over at her.  
Mal scrunched her forehead. “Yeah some stuttering little kid.” She said dismissively.  
“She wasn't little.” Evie said. “I was checking out her boots, she was maybe a few years younger than us.”  
“Whatever,” Mal interjected. “She was a weak kid, she couldn't have take it.”  
“The bump and grab.” Jay chimed in. “An amateur move but useful. Maybe she only faked the scared little girl because she got caught.”  
Mal thought it over, then thought it over again. They were right, it was the only possibility, Auradon had made her soft. “I'll kill her.” Mal said turning to stalk out of the room.  
Evie surged forward and grabbed her arm. “Mal you don't even know who she is.”  
She was right, Mal didn't. “No, but I know where to start.” Mal continued her walk out the door, followed closely by her friends.


	6. Looking for a heart.

Mal approached the entrance of Dragon Hall, stepping into the graveyard that lead to the tomb they called a school not to long ago. On a Sunday there should be no one here but she was sure if the checked his office that Dr. Facilier would be there, he always seemed to be there.  
The group made their way down into the school, Mal pulled her jacket tighter against the cold basement. “What are we doing at school Mal?” Carlos asked looking over his shoulder at the exit as if he was afraid someone was going to come in behind them.  
Mal lead them farther into the basements of the school. “Don't you guys remember _Selfishness 101_ (selfies), Mother Gothel has a whole wall dedicated to our self taken pictures,every student has to take the course.” Mal left as soon as she was allowed to, taking pictures of herself was not her idea of evil.  
Mother Gothel hung every student's picture on her selfie wall, believe it or not Dragon Hall didn't have yearbooks.  
Evie remembered, she was very good in that class, so good she was placed in Advanced Vanities shortly after coming to Dragon Hall. “Oh yeah,” She said out loud. “It was very hard for me to choose the one I put up on the wall.” She remembered all her options, a lot of which she posted on her own wall at the Castle-Across-the-Way.  
Mal frowned, she hated every one of her pictures that she had taken for that stupid class. She just chose one at random to put up, not like she was going to see it again. “Yeah it was a scream.” She mumbled sarcastically.

When they reached the class it only took seconds for Jay to pick the lock. When they opened the door, Mal could see the Selfie wall had grown alot since she had taken the class. “This might take longer than I thought.” She said more to herself.  
“What did she look like, maybe if we all split up we can find her faster.” Carlos suggested.  
Mal wracked her brain to try and think of what the kid looked like. “Black messy hair, small eyes, big face.” _Think Mal, think_. A memory jumped back at her. “She had a heart tattoo under her right eye.” She said pointing to her own.  
“Well that should make it easier.” Evie said. “Can't see many kids on the Isle running around with hearts on their face.” She was right, it is not like they liked to brand love everywhere, it was a weakness after all.  
They all went to different sections of the photo filled wall, basically every inch of it was covered with pictures of students. Mal found her's way too fast, she ripped it off the wall and shoved it deep into her pocket, she would burn it later.  
Carlos found the one of his old school rival Reza, he took out a pen and drew on a mustache for the little twerp.  
Evie found her own, she touched the perfect picture and smiled. She left it alone so the kids at Dragon Hall would remember her flawless face.  
They must have looked over each of their sections a dozen times, each face just blending into the next. Mal was just about to set fire to the whole wall in anger when Evie ripped a photo off the wall and held it up. “I think I found it.” Mal raced over. “It is taken from her left side so you can't see her right eye, but I can see something red under it.”  
Mal took the picture from Evie and held it up so she could get a better look. “This is her, this is that little brat.” She had black hair chopped off at her shoulders, tiny eyes and a round face. All you could see of her clothing was a red and black collar. “Anyone recognize her?” She asked holding it out to them.  
Evie was a no, she knew it the second she saw the picture, Mal wouldn't have cared to remember any of their faces. Jay shook his head and passed it on to Carlos. He looked at the picture, he knew many kids because he spent his days figuring out which ones to hide from. He was going to shake his head when he remembered something from Weird Science class, a girl who had mixed a bunch of chemicals just to watch it explode, one who they called mad...just like her mother. “I know her, Amora Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts.”  
Mal snatched the picture back. “You mean the daughter of that psycho who spends all day dipping the every rose she can find in red paint and threatens to cut her customer's heads off when they want to buy one?” Evie asked looking a bit more pale.  
“I doubt anyone's mother is more insane than mine.” Carlos said under his breath.  
“Who ever she is, she is dead meat now.” Mal said crushing the picture in her hands. “Let's go pay a visit to the girl who is about to lose her head.”  
They others looked at each other but followed her out of Dragon Hall.

QH Rose Shop was set up just outside the markets, a stone's throw from the Slop Shop. It was an old beat up green house, which defeated the purpose because all of the roses she collected were dead, and weren't going to last much longer when she dipped them in paint.  
The sign above the shop, showed a red rose being decapitated by an ax. The name written in red letters that suspiciously looked like blood.  
The lights were off but Mal had a feeling little Amora would be up waiting for them, after all she picked her target well. Mal could see someone sitting outside the shop, red shirt, black jeans and heart covered high-tops. Her black hair spilled over her shoulder, lining her round face. She didn't move from her chair until she was sure her audience had approached. “Well, well, well.” She said cleaning her nails with a pair of flower clippers. “If it isn't the good citizens of Auradon, did you come for a cup of tea?” She asked giving a sick laugh.  
Mal stopped in front of the girl, arms crossed. “Well, Miss-wanna-be-wicked, why don't you just hand over my property before things get ugly.” Mal could see people sticking their heads out from their homes, sensing the drama.  
Amora's tiny eyes looked up at her, faking curiosity. “Whatever do you mean?”  
Mal tried to hold in her anger. “Give me back my necklace.” Her hands were clenched into fists.  
“Oh...” The girl said sitting up. “Do you mean this?” She asked pulling the necklace out of her pocket, Beast ring dangling from it. “Now why would the daughter of the great Maleficent want a ring modeled after the King Beast himself.” Mal said nothing she just kept glaring. “You know that Maleficent made everyone on the island watch the coronation, something about her daughter stealing the Fairy Godmother's wand”  
“What of it?” Mal asked.  
“Nothing,” She said putting the necklace back in her pocket and she stood from her chair. “My question is why would the great Mal, be doing next to the crowned prince of Auradon on the day of his coronation dress up like a princess?” Amora took another step toward her. “Only to show up a month later wearing his ring around her neck.”  
The crowd had formed now, standing around the edges of the shop, watching, listening to everything they say. “A token of bewitching the crowned prince of Auradon and getting a front row seat to the coronation.” The TV cut out after _someone_ took the wand out of Fairy Godmother's hand, no one knew what happened after that. “Unfortunately my mother failed her revenge even though I paved the way for her, all I have left from my efforts is that ring, and I would like it back.”  
“Oh, you would like it back? Should we all hug out our problems too?” That got a laugh from the crowd.  
“Give me back the necklace while I'm still only asking.” Mal growled at her.  
Amora looked from side to side as if looking for something. “All I hear is you asking Mal.” She fake whispered, she turned to the crowd. “It seems our little merry band of Auradon _Villains_ ” She air quoted that part. “Are here to ask nicely for their property back.” Another laugh from the crowd. “Tell me Mal what comes next, a look of disapproval?”  
Mal slammed her arms at her sides, rage filling. “Mal don't.” Evie whispered to her, knowing where this was going.  
“It seems Auradon really had made you soft, Maleficent would be so disappointed.” She formed her lips into a pout face.  
Mal stormed forward in the blink of an eye, it made Evie flinch. She grabbed Amora by her neck and forced her into the wall of her mother's shop. “You dare question my loyalties?” She asked in a voice Evie remembered all too well from her first days at Dragon Hall, when she was Mal's target. “You dare question the daughter of Maleficent?” She practically spat at the girl.  
Amora's face was turning color at the loss of air, Mal reached into the girl's pocket and took out her necklace and placed it in her own pocket. Amora let out a choked laugh. “You don't fool me Mal.” She managed to get out.  
Mal released her grasp and let the girl fall to the ground. “Watch your back Amora.” She told the girl choking for air on the dirt. “You'll get what is coming to you.” Mal turned around back to her friends and walked toward them, green eyes flashing in Maleficent's color. “You'll regret the day you crossed me.” She shot over her shoulder. “Let's go.” She snapped at her friends.  
The tripped over their feet to follow her, not having to muster up some fake fear.

Mal sat on her bed with Evie as the boys leaned on her violet lacquered chest of drawers. Mal's eyes were one of the four gargoyles on her bed posts, not wanting to look at her friends. “I had to.” She said after a long moment of silence.  
Evie's hand found her's. “We know, Amora is not right in her head, she wouldn't have accepted anything less.”  
“Are we even sure she accepted that?” Jay asked looking slightly alarmed. “I mean she was laughing the whole time.”  
“That is why they call her insane.” Carlos added, he remembered her laughing when she set the lab on fire. “I'm sure she would have kept laughing until you chopped off her head.”  
“It is this place Mal,” Evie started. “It challenges us everyday to revert back to our old lives.”  
“Maybe there is just too much rot in my core.” She said giving a weak smile, she could feel the power of her mother when she challenged Amora, it was a power her body hungered for.  
“Come on guys.” Evie said shifting in her position. “It has been a long day, let's go to bed.”  
Jay and Carlos found their spots on the floor, Evie and Mal shared her huge wrought-iron bed, big enough for all of them she was sure but she wasn't about to share a bed with those two.  
Long after Jay had started snoring on the ground and Evie's breaths became even beside her, Mal was still awake. She moved her hand behind her head, rethinking her actions. She hoped the weeks back in her old home wouldn't send her over the edge. Jay's words from earlier kept echoing in her head. _Old habits die hard_. Mal just wished she could kill them before they died off. It took the purple haired girl a long time to fall asleep and when she did her nightmares were filled with flashes of green light and a large dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote... for now.


End file.
